


Kochaj nas

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Narry [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Narry: Harry i Niall sa malzenstwem ale Harry narazie nie chce miec dzieci ale okazuje sie ze Niall jest w ciazy, kiedy Harry sie o tym dowiaduje wyrzuca Nialla z domu, po kilku dniach uswiadamia sobie jaki blad zrobil i znajduje Nialla u ktoregos z chlopakow i jakos go slodko przeprasza :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kochaj nas

\- Wynoś się! – jeszcze nigdy, te piękne, zielone tęczówki nie wpatrywały się w niego z taką złością.  
Siedział skulony na kanapie, ochronnie obejmując swój brzuch. Po jego zaróżowionych policzkach spływały łzy. Był przerażony. Po raz pierwszy bał się własnego męża.   
\- C-co? – wykrztusił drżącym głosem.  
\- To co słyszałeś – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby – Nie chcę cię tu!  
\- A-ale Harry… - zaczął.  
\- To koniec Niall, nie chcę cię tutaj. Nie chcę ciebie i nie chcę tego bachora. Dobrze o tym wiedziałeś, a jednak stało się. Wychodzą – ruszył do drzwi – Jak wrócę ma cię tu nie być – z dźwiękiem zatrzaskiwanych drzwi, w mieszkaniu zapanowała cisza.   
Blondyn wybuchł głośnym szlochem. Czuł się zagubiony, a jego serce było zmiażdżone. To co powiedział Harry…Jak mógł wypowiedzieć te słowa. Myślał, że go kochał, że zawsze będzie przy nim, aby go wspierać, a on…on go wyrzucił z domu. Teraz, kiedy musiał o siebie jeszcze bardziej dbać, kiedy potrzebował pomocy.   
Wiedział, że Styles nie chce na razie dzieci. Za kilka lat jak najbardziej, ale nie teraz. Domyślał się, że nie będzie zadowolony, jednak nie sądził, że zareaguje w taki sposób. Myślał, że pokaże swoje niezadowolenie, że trochę się pozłości, ale mimo wszystko, w końcu ucieszy się na wieść o tym.   
Harry jednak zwyzywał go i kazał się wynosić. To był koniec jego małżeństwa, jego miłości.  
Kiedy jego ciało przestało się trząść, a szloch ustał, wstał z kanapy i powolnym krokiem ruszył do sypialni. Po drodze wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i wybrał numer do przyjaciela.  
\- Louis – jego głos był zachrypnięty i pilnował, aby się nie załamał.  
\- Niall, wszystko dobrze? – usłyszał zmartwiony głos przyjaciela. Louis tak dobrze go znał, już po głosie umiał rozpoznać, że coś jest nie tak.  
\- M-mogę na j-jakiś czas za-zamieszkać z wami? - starał się nie płakać, ale nie wiedział, czy mu się uda.  
\- Oczywiście, ale co się stało?  
\- W-wszystko wyjaśnię jak p-przyjadę – wszedł do sypialni i skierował się do łóżka, pod którymi leżały walizki.  
\- Dobrze, przyjechać po ciebie? – zaproponował.  
\- T-tak, proszę.  
Po zapewnieniu, że Louis przybędzie w ciągu 20 minut, Niall zaczął się pakować.   
*****  
Louis przyjechał po niego, tak jak zapowiadał i zabrał do swojego domu. Tam opowiedział jemu, jak i chłopakowi jego przyjaciela, co się stało. W pierwszej chwili Tomlinson chciał jechać do Stylesa i się z nim rozprawić, jednak blondyn go zatrzymał.  
Przez całą rozmowę szatyn przytulał do siebie mocno przyjaciela, pozwalając się mu wypłakać w swoją koszulkę. Zapewnił Irlandczyka, że może zostać tak długo jak chce, a on i Greg pomogą mu. Niall miał najlepszego przyjaciela na świecie.  
*****  
Dni mijały, a ból wcale nie robił się mniejszy. Wręcz przeciwnie, miał wrażenie, że z każdym dniem coraz bardziej cierpiał. Większość czasu spędzał w pokoju gościnnym, tępo wpatrując się w ścianę. Parę razy zszedł do salonu, gdzie znajdował się Louis i Greg, jednak dość szybko uciekła, nie potrafiąc patrzeć na zakochaną parę. Ten widok bolał. Także Louis odwiedzał do w pokoju, starając rozproszyć i upewnić się, że z blondynem i dzieckiem wszystko jest w porządku.  
Również Harry przez ten czas był przygaszony. Nie umiał sobie znaleźć miejsca, czuł pustkę, a jego serce bolało za każdym razem, jak przypominał sobie zapłakaną twarz męża. W jego głowie panował mętlik, nie wiedział co powinien robić. W końcu po kilku dniach ochłonął, a świadomość tego co zrobił uderzyła go z cała swoją mocą. Nie rozumiał jak mógł tak potraktować swojego męża, jak mógł tak mówić do mężczyzny, którego kocha, do mężczyzny, który pod sercem nosi jego dziecko. No właśnie, dziecko. Zostanie ojcem, jak mógł tak się zachować. Jak mógł wyprzeć się swojego dziecka i miłości swojego życia.  
Musiał to naprawić! Musiał odzyskać Niall i dziecko!  
*****  
Zapukał w drzwi, i przestępując z nogi na nogę, czekał, aż ktoś mu otworzy. Był podenerwowany. Wiedział, że Louis nie będzie zadowolony, kiedy go zobaczy. Niall zawsze był dla niego jak brat i obawiał się, że szatyn nie wpuści go do środka.   
W końcu drzwi się uchyliły i spotkał się z parą błękitnych tęczówek, które posyłały gromy w jego stronę.  
\- Czego tu chcesz? – Tomlinson wyglądał jakby w każdej chwili był gotów skoczyć na Harry’ego, więc ten cofnął się kilka kroków.  
\- Chciałem porozmawiać z Niallem – starał się nie pokazać niepewności.   
\- Po co? By ponownie go skrzywdzić? Znowu chcesz go zwyzywać?   
\- Nie – zaprotestował – Ja wiem, że źle zrobiłem, ale ja…ja po prostu chcę go przeprosić. Chcę by do mnie wrócił – zapewniał szatyna.  
\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! Nie wpuszcz…  
\- Lou – z głębi domu, doszedł do nich głos Irlandczyka. Niall stał za Tomlinsonem i wpatrywał się w swojego męża.  
\- Niall – Harry czuł jak jego serce bije szybciej na widok ukochanego.  
\- Porozmawiam z nim, wpuść go.  
\- Ale… - próbował zaprotestować, ale blondyn mu przerwał.  
\- Proszę.  
Szatyn niechętnie, ale wpuścił Stylesa do środka. Irlandczyk pokazał mu, aby ruszył za nim i już po chwili siedzieli w pokoju, który tymczasowo należał do Nialla.  
\- Przepraszam – gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, padł na kolana – Błagam cię, wybacz mi. Tak bardzo żałuję tego co powiedziałem, byłem taki głupi. Kocham cię z całego serca, jesteś najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu. Nigdy nie wybaczę sobie, tego jak cię potraktowałem. Dasz mi najpiękniejszy prezent, dasz mi dziecko, a ja nie potrafiłem tego docenić. Nie zasługuję na twoje przebaczenie, jednak te kilka dni bez ciebie, uświadomiło mi, że cię potrzebuję. Potrzebuję ciebie i naszego dziecka. Więc proszę N-Niall – jego głos zaczął się załamywać – Wybacz mi i w-wróć z-ze mną d-do domu – przez całą przemowę wpatrywał się w twarz Irlandczyka. Widział jak jego oczy zapełniają się łzami, które po chwili wypłynęły na policzki. Niall cieszył się, że Harry się opamiętał i przyszedł przeprosić. W tej chwili nie miał do niego żalu o to co było wcześniej. Liczyło się tylko to, że loczek przyznał się do winy i błagał o przebaczenie.   
\- Proszę tylko o jedno – starał się nie rozpłakać – Kochaj nas.  
\- Zawsze – na jego twarz wpłynął szeroki uśmiech, a w policzkach ukazały się dołeczki. Na kolanach zbliżył się do męża i objął, całując brzuch, po czym przytulił do niego głowę – Już was kocham i zawsze będę. Nigdy was więcej nie opuszczę i nie skrzywdzę.   
\- Trzymam cię za słowo – ukląkł, aby wyrównać się ze Stylesem i połączył ich usta w pocałunku.


End file.
